


Know you just what you ask

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: myth Loki devotional [9]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Implied Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 4 September 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know you just what you ask

_Know you, pretty maiden_

_just what you ask?_

 

(He called me pretty!)

 

_Know you, mortal child_

_what I am capable of?_

 

I care not.

 

_I will take what you will give_

I will endure whatever you wreak

 

_I am monstrous_

I will receive you,

though you tear me in two

 

_I am fire_

I will embrace you,

though you burn my skin

 

_I am the betrayer_

And you were betrayed

but I will stand by you ever

 

_I am lies_

I will drink your words

and know the truth behind them

 

_I am the destroyer_

I will invite you in

though you bring down

these walls around me

 

you bring mischief to me

too long the good girl

 

you make me dance

whose feet too long have been lead

 

you bring laughter

to a soul too often somber

 

and you bring heat

to loins and heart

too long gone cold


End file.
